


This Wish That Is Like a Prayer

by StarflowerSea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Music, Pon-chan cameo, Slice of Life, pray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Ever since the first time Banri heard it,Prayswept his soul away in a tsunami of emotion – it had fully engraved itself in his heart, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, demanding that he listen. From those emotions stirred a yearning to playPrayalongside the rest of Argonavis someday, as their proper drummer.Yet as those emotions intermingled and swirled, they reached farther beyond the song itself, to dormant thoughts lying beneath the surface...
Comments: 26
Kudos: 27





	1. Song From the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! It's finally Banri's birthday!!  
> To celebrate, I'm proud to publish my first Argonavis multichapter fic centered around him!  
> Updates will be released weekly, so I hope you look forward to them!  
> Please enjoy, and as always, feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banri looks over the song the rest of Argonavis dedicated to him. When he plays it, a tsunami of emotions wells up in him like he never felt before…

Banri sat at the edge of his bed, holding his phone in his hands. On the screen was a video of the rest of Argonavis at Submariner, accompanied by Boss. The video itself, they said, was a song that was written for Banri himself. Though he had heard the last chords of it when he had first awoken, he had yet to hear it in its entirety.

Banri stared at the screen, his chest tightening. Part of him almost felt afraid to watch it – was it because of the tumultuous emotions clashing inside of him? Was it because of something else?

The rest of Argonavis…they were like stars to him. At first he was distant from them, orbiting on his own path. But before he knew it, he found himself among them, joining their voyage as not just a bandmate, but as a friend as well. They had promised each other that no matter how harsh the storm, no matter how high the waves, they would always stick together. And it seemed this song was but proof of that.

Banri clenched his jaw as he gripped his phone tighter. Part of him wished to play this song with the others someday – to play along as their proper drummer, if they would. But in order to do that, he had to listen to the song first so he had a feel for the rhythm.

At least that’s what he told himself to quake the fear paralyzing him.

Shaking the trepidation from his mind, Banri drew in a deep breath to steady himself. In truth, there was something about _Pray_ that drew him to it, that touched his heart in ways that he was almost afraid to express. And yet a part of him so desperately wanted to experience it again, as much as it scared him.

Another deep breath and Banri pressed play and closed his eyes.

The gentle cadences of Rio’s piano filled the air, drawing Banri in and inviting him to quietly float on the sound. When he dared open his eyes, Banri was just in time to see a spotlight shine on Ren as he sang, his voice warm. The lyrics themselves rang out to Banri, echoing deep within his soul.

Banri could only watch and listen, enraptured, as the others played along. The harmonies had all but wrapped around him like an embrace in the first few seconds – as if he was standing in front of the stage watching them play at that very moment. As the music swelled, Banri stiffened at the tears prickling his eyelashes. The open emotions, all laid bare reached out and ensnared his heart, all but dragging him in with all certainty.

Banri’s eyes widened as warm wetness slipped down his cheeks, his vision blurring as the familiar roar of emotions within him swelled and clashed with each other. There was no doubt that this song was for him – the melody so full of sorrow, yet tinged with hope, the lyrics a heartfelt cry for a friend’s return. Ren’s voice swelled once again, the sound bringing a fresh wave of tears to Banri’s eyes. Even as his body trembled and hot tears all but obscured his vision, Banri couldn’t tear his eyes away.

The song ended before Banri knew it, the air ringing with an aching silence exacerbated by his tightening chest. A series of choked sobs escaped him as he lowered his head, no longer able to keep his emotions from overflowing.

Finally Banri slowly raised his head, his gaze flitting around the room. Though his heart still felt a touch raw, the storm of emotions had calmed into a quiet stillness.

He halted as his gaze landed on his drums, his mind wandering back to the song. Again the wave of emotion stirred, this time mixed with a fiery urge. His legs moved of their own accord, pulling him towards the drum set as he clenched his jaw. The song had lit a burning flame within him, one that blazed so hotly Banri feared it would consume him entirely if he did nothing. Picking up his drumsticks, he rewound the video to the beginning and pressed play once again. He drew in a deep breath and squeezed the drumsticks as he stared at the drums in front of him.

The fire exploded from the first drumbeat.

Banri’s heart raced as he played along. For a moment he swore he could see the rest of Argonavis around him, smiling as they played. His body trembled as he pounded at the drums, the trapped passion within him roaring and thrashing as it threatened to break free. Swept up in the music, Banri let the warmth of Ren’s voice carry him along. It was as if he had sprouted wings and took flight, the music a powerful gale at his back pushing him onward. His breath caught in his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut, his pulse all but roaring in his ears.

What was it that moved him so?

Vaguely he was aware of the music rising around him, the magma-like energy overflowing and threatening to overwhelm him entirely. What Banri’s trembling body and falling tears were from, he could no longer tell. All he could do was surrender himself to the soaring harmonies, his heart pounding to the point where Banri thought it would burst out of his chest any moment.

Finally the song wound down, bringing Banri’s soaring emotions down to a tentative calm along with it. Banri was well aware of his shaking frame as he slowly drew in a deep breath, ringing silence hanging heavy in the air as he leaned back and closed his eyes. Hearing it alone was one thing, but to play it himself, even if it was with a recording alone, was almost too much for him to take.

“Banri-kun?”

A sharp rap from outside his door rudely jolted Banri from his daze. He cursed to himself as he hastily wiped the tears from his face. That voice could only be Wataru’s – and from the sound of it, Wataru wasn’t too happy either.

Placing the drumsticks down, Banri went to open the door to discover Wataru on the other side, brow furrowed in concern.

“What are you doing in there?” Wataru asked. “You woke us all up with your drumming.”

“Sorry…” Banri scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Guess I got a bit carried away.”

“Sure sounded like it.” Despite the irritation in Wataru’s tone, Banri swore he heard it soften a touch.

Wataru tilted his head, his face softening. “That look on your face…You were playing _Pray,_ weren’t you?”

Banri blinked. How did he know?

There was a beat as Wataru’s face fell and he looked away. Banri opened his mouth to speak, but found himself at a loss of words.

Finally Wataru met Banri’s gaze again, the quiet concern in his voice palpable. “I get that you’re excited to get back into drumming, but be sure not to overdo it, alright?”

“I’ll be careful, don’t worry,” Banri replied with a reassuring smile.

Wataru seemed satisfied, his features relaxing into a smile of his own. “That’s all I ask.”

“Thanks, Wataru-kun.” A wave of relief washed over Banri, followed by a warmth in his chest. “I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.” Wataru’s voice softened as he glanced past Banri to the darkness outside. “That aside, you should get some sleep. It’s pretty late, after all.”

As if on cue, Banri blinked as he felt a yawn incoming. Gulping it down quickly, he nodded in acknowledgment. “I will. Goodnight, Wataru-kun.”

“Goodnight, Banri-kun.”

As Banri closed the door, he wandered over to his bed and sprawled out, gazing at the ceiling. Once again _Pray_ continued to run through his mind in a loop, settling deep into him. Quietly Banri hummed the melody, a quiet smile lingering on his lips. From the beginning, _Pray_ swept his soul away in a tsunami of emotion – it had fully engraved itself in his heart, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, demanding that he listen. He knew he had to play it with the rest of Argonavis, no matter what.

Despite the fervor shaking his heart, it wasn’t long until he drifted off, the soft warmth of _Pray_ soothing him like a lullaby.


	2. Banri's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banri talks to the rest of Argonavis about his desire to play Pray in their upcoming live. What will they say?

Ever since that night, Banri found himself thinking of _Pray_ every now and then. It seemed to always be quietly waiting in the back of his mind, playing subconsciously like a broken record. It wasn’t necessarily intrusive or annoying per se, but he had to admit it was a rather curious phenomenon – not that he minded as long as it didn’t interfere with his daily activities.

Even as they walked to the studio, Banri caught the melody running through his mind – soft and lilting, but it was there. This time it was accompanied by the familiar burning desire, though it had since calmed into glowing embers. A pang pricked Banri’s stomach as he recalled the uncomfortable silence between him and Wataru that night. Though Wataru hadn’t brought it up since, Banri could sense that there was something about that song that brought up painful memories for the others.

Despite this the desire nagged at him, gentle yet persistent. It couldn’t hurt to ask, right?

Banri raised his head to the sky, squinting as the sun shone into his eyes. A soft breeze ruffled his hair, bringing a pleasant coolness. He drew in a deep breath as he glanced around. Yuto and Wataru were discussing animatedly about something, while Ren and Rio ambled contentedly behind them. Everyone seemed so carefree like they usually were. It was just another normal day, one Banri was quietly grateful for.

“Banri?”

Banri startled at his name. “Huh?”

Turning, he noticed the others were several feet away from him. It took him a minute to realize that he had stopped walking in his stupor.

“You spaced out for a minute there.” Yuto walked back to Banri. “You okay?”

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine.” Banri chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. “I was just thinking about something, is all.”

Banri looked up at Yuto as the latter seemed to search his face, brow furrowed in concern. “You sure you’re okay? It’s not like you to space out so long like that.”

“I told you, I’m fine.” Banri bit his tongue as irritation crept into his voice. Why was Yuto so focused on that?

“If you say so.” Yuto’s expression softened a touch, as if relenting. “Let’s go catch up with the others.”

Nodding, Banri followed Yuto and the others, willing the swirling thoughts out of his mind.

A fifteen-minute walk later they arrived at the studio, slipping in one by one. The abrupt drop in temperature from the air conditioner was enough to jolt Banri from his daze. Gently he shook himself off and stretched, glad to be out from under the sun.

They made their way to their reserved room together and set up as usual. Banri sat down at the drumset and tapped on the cymbals absentmindedly, his grip on the drumsticks tightened as he stared down at the drums. Again the question resurfaced in his mind, tugging at him even as the words lodged in his throat. There was no way he could ask that now—

“Shiroishi? Are you with us?”

Banri jumped with an audible gasp. “Huh?”

“You’ve been quiet for the past fifteen minutes,” Wataru replied. “Are you alright?”

Banri raised his head to find the others staring at him in concern. “Yeah, I…” He trailed off as his thoughts froze in place, trepidation gripping his heart like a vice.

“This is the second time it’s happened now.” Yuto furrowed his brow. “Whatever’s on your mind, it’s okay to tell us.”

Banri stared down at the drums, mustering up the courage to speak. He squeezed his drumsticks until his hands cramped as he drew in a silent breath and looked up.

“I want to play it.” He forced out the words, his voice low and tight.

The rest of Argonavis glanced at each other in confusion.

“Play what?” Ren asked.

“That song you played for me that time. _Pray.”_ Though Banri’s hands were shaking with pain, he tightened his grip on the sticks further. “We’re all back together, the five of us. I want to play it as Argonavis’s proper drummer.”

Banri waited with bated breath and sinking heart as the others gave each other conflicted looks, his mind flashbacking to Wataru’s pained gaze. Clearly the question had struck a nerve, yet he was too afraid to say anything more.

“If you meant for our next live…” Wataru looked away, his voice wavering.

Yuto spoke up, fidgeting with his hat. “It’d be tough to fit it into the setlist, to be honest. Especially since we already have so many songs.”

Banri nodded in acknowledgment. Yuto did have a valid point, of course – their setlist was packed already, and squeezing in one more would well bring them to the brink of exhaustion. Yet Yuto’s wavering voice and faltering words told him that there was a deeper reason that no one seemed brave enough to express.

“Got it.” Banri gave the others his best attempt at a smile. “I just thought it’d be worth asking. Sorry for the trouble.”

“It’s alright, Shiroishi.” Rio gave Banri a reassuring nod. “You didn’t cause us any trouble at all.”

A small wave of relief washed over Banri, washing away the tension that paralyzed his limbs. His grip on the drumsticks relaxed as he gently shook his arms out, massaging the cramps in his hands. The mood in the room seemed to relax as well, everyone brightening up a touch.

Yuto gazed around at everyone. “Shall we get started?”

“Whenever you’re ready!”

“Alright. Let’s start with _Goal Line,_ from the top.”

With that, Argonavis jumped into rehearsal. All other thoughts and doubts were swept away by familiar joy as Banri played along. For now, things would proceed like they always did.

So engrossed was Banri in practicing that all sense of time disappeared, and before he knew it an hour had already passed. Despite the intense drumming, his heart was still racing, not a single trace of fatigue to be found.

“Hey, Banri.”

Banri froze and looked up. “Huh?”

“We’ve been practicing for quite a bit, so I figured that we could take a break.” Yuto nodded towards the door. “I was going to go grab some snacks – do you want anything?”

Banri blinked, then shook his head. “Um, no. I’m fine.”

“You sure? You don’t want milk or anything at all?”

“Yeah. I’m good, thanks.” Banri winced internally as his voice wavered. “I want to continue drumming for a bit.”

A shadow of concern crossed Yuto’s face as he nodded. “That’s fine, but don’t push yourself too hard, alright?”

Banri only nodded, his mind already clouded. Barely had Yuto stepped out the door then did Banri launch into drumming again, playing with a ferocity that surprised even himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yuto halt and gape in a mixture of surprise and worry.

“Hey, don’t you think you’re overdoing it, playing this hard so suddenly?”

Again Banri halted – a sensible decision, despite the adrenaline coursing through his limbs screaming at him to continue, and looked up.

“You’ve been playing for the past hour and you still aren’t tired?” Yuto asked.

“I guess I have more energy than usual today.” Banri chuckled, well aware of his trembling hands. “I’m not quite sure why, though.”

“Well, we have another hour of studio time left, so why don’t you save your energy till then?” Yuto smiled at Banri reassuringly, though it didn’t reach his eyes.

Banri nodded as he drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. The excess energy seemed to melt away as he exhaled, pushing all the air out of his lungs.

Yuto held out a hand. “Want to come with me? Maybe a walk and some food could help shake off the nervous energy.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Standing, Banri stretched and placed his drumsticks down by his seat. “Let’s go.”

Together the two left the studio and made their way to the adjacent cafe. As soon as they stepped inside Banri’s ears were filled with the drone of customers chatting. The scent of freshly baked pastries wafted toward him, making his mouth water. Curiously Banri wandered towards the counter, peeking at the assortment of goods neatly arranged in their display case.

“Anything catch your eye?” Yuto asked.

Banri nodded as his gaze flitted over to the doughnuts. “I suppose I’ll get the cream-filled doughnut and some cold milk too, if they have it.” He looked over at Yuto. “What about you?”

“Hm…” Yuto paused as he stared at the display case. “I’ll get the jelly doughnut, I think. I doubt they have Napolin here, though.”

Banri bit back a chuckle. “Let me guess – you have some on you.”

“No less than three bottles!” Yuto exclaimed a bit too loudly as he grinned at Banri. Thankfully the customers and employees around them didn’t seem to hear – or at least pretended not to.

Together they paid for their food and found a quiet booth in the far corner of the cafe. As they sat down, Banri felt a wave of relaxation wash over him, soothing the remaining tension in his body.

“Hey, Banri?”

“Hm?”

Yuto paused for a moment, fiddling with the bottle of Napolin. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

Banri blinked. “What do you mean?”

“About _Pray,”_ Yuto replied. “I know it means a lot to you, and I’m sorry that we can’t play it this time around.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Banri waved away the apology with a chuckle. “I should be apologizing for bringing it up – you’re right that we have other chances to play it, after all.” He gulped back the pang in his gut with a smile.

“Yeah.” Yuto smiled back, his voice lighter. “Thanks for being so understanding.”

Banri nodded. “No problem.”

A beat passed as Banri stared down at his doughnut, then at his milk. Neither of them felt appetizing, and yet it would be a waste to just toss them away after he bought them.

“We should eat, then head back to the studio,” Yuto said.

“Yeah.”

Banri picked up his doughnut and bit into it, his tongue immediately flooded by a nearly cloying sweetness. A sip of milk washed it down, leaving a phantom bitterness lingering on his tongue.

Together Banri and Yuto ate in silence, the drone of the cafe around them fading into white noise as Banri drowned in his inner thoughts.


	3. Stormy Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filled with conflicting emotions about his request being turned down, Banri goes to reflect.

Even after rehearsal, the conflicted feelings gnawing at Banri didn’t fade. Instead they rolled and tumbled about inside him, like wolves wrestling for dominance in his mind. Often he found his mind wandering towards other places, painful lies he wished to shove out of his mind. It was as if he was sinking deeper into a void he did not know how to pull himself out of.

All other sounds were but a dull drone ringing in Banri’s ears as he wandered alone in the park, the cool breeze and warm sun doing little to drive away the cloud hanging over him. He wrestled with the questions in his mind, the embers of frustration beginning to flare. Though it was difficult to place the feelings he was struggling with into words, there was no doubt that they were there, ensnaring him and dragging him down.

Why was he getting so worked up over one song anyway? At first glance, it felt almost laughable, pitiful even. Yet deeper within the true reason lay dormant, nudging at him though it was afraid to show itself.

Memories resurfaced in Banri’s mind – of his accident on the way to the battle of the bands and his subsequent injuries, of him dragging down the others after hearing of Mashu’s offer, of collapsing after their live performance at the Destiny Rock Festival. It seemed that no matter where he went, he always seemed to be causing Argonavis problems – whether it be getting injured or worrying the others about his well-being.

Banri clenched his jaw as doubt crept around his heart and squeezed it in an icy grip. No matter how hard he tried to shake it off, it refused to let go.

What was his role in Argonavis? Did he even deserve to be here, considering that all he seemed to do was bring misfortune wherever he went?

Almost immediately Banri shoved the thoughts away with a vehement shake of his head. Time and time again the others had made it clear that Banri was a valued member of Argonavis. Not just a bandmate, but a treasured friend as well. Everything up until now had been proof of that – there was no reason for him to worry.

So why was he feeling this way?

There was no doubt that  _ Pray _ was an important song to him and Argonavis considering what they had been through. But to push performing it when simply mentioning the title caused the others so much pain was foolish – selfish even – and Banri knew that. All he could do was shove those feelings out of his mind and shake himself off. He had to focus on the next live and show them his best, no matter what. He had to prove to them he was more than just a liability and a burden, even if it meant pushing himself to his limit.

Banri perked up as a fire lit within his gut, adrenaline surging through him. Before he knew it he had broken into a run, his feet flying over the path as he made his way to the studio. Down the street he flew, barely stopping for streetlights as he went to the surprised chagrin of both traffic and pedestrians around him.

A long run later Banri arrived at the studio, panting. He hastily booked a room with the surprised receptionist and went inside without a second thought, immediately heading over to the drums. He didn’t have any time to waste.

By the time he was seated, Banri could barely keep his hands and body from shaking. From there on his body took a mind of its own, leading him on a drumming rampage that drowned out all other thoughts. Song after song he charged through, every drumbeat reverberating in his limbs and setting himself fire anew. Again all sense of time and space seemed to vanish, leaving Banri entirely alone with the drums.

He pounded out his feelings, his frustration and fear rising in waves that crashed out through cymbals and drum pedals. His blood pounded in his ears, matching his drumming beat for beat. Once again Banri found himself swept away by an overwhelming torrent of emotions that he could scarcely control. All he could do was surrender to its impulses – to the fire that roared within him, threatening to claw its way out.

Finally Banri halted, panting heavily as he leaned over the drums. The rush of adrenaline that fueled him finally dissipated, leaving Banri thoroughly exhausted. It was a wonder his hands hadn’t grown numb by now.

Banri raised his head with a quiet sigh, wiping the sweat from his forehead. As he placed his drumsticks down and reached for his water bottle, his phone buzzed with an urgency that caused him to freeze. Pulling out his phone, he stared in stunned silence as it lit up.

“Twenty texts and ten missed calls…?!”

Hesitantly Banri scrolled through the messages, many of them frantically asking where he was. His gut knotted as their initial concern turned to worry, then panic. He had been so caught up in drumming that he had completely missed all of their notifications.

Just as Banri was about to type an apologetic reply, his phone rang, Yuto’s name showing up on the screen.

Banri gulped as he accepted. “Hello?”

_ “Where were you?!” _

Banri startled at the abrupt shout, pulling his phone away from his ear. “Y-Yuto-kun?”

“Why didn’t you answer any of our messages or calls?!” Even as Banri held his phone at arm’s length, the volume of Yuto’s voice was near overwhelming. “We were all panicking and searching for you, thinking something had happened!”

“I-I’m sorry…” Banri lowered his head, his gut sinking. “I got caught up in practice and lost track of time—”

“For the  _ past three hours?!” _ Yuto cut Banri off with a cry that pierced the latter’s heart. “Do you know how much worry you caused all of us?!”

For a long moment thick silence hung in the air between them, broken only by static. For a moment Banri swore he could hear what sounded like a choked sob.

“Yuto-kun…” Banri whispered, his voice barely audible even to himself.

A sigh from the other end drew Banri from his stupor. Hesitantly he glanced at his phone, then drew in a silent breath.

“We’re coming over to the studio,” Yuto’s voice came again – somewhat calmer, though it still stung. “Just…hang tight until then, okay?”

Banri bit back a wince as he nodded. “O-okay…”

Banri’s hand fell to his side as he hung his head. Just when he thought things couldn’t get worse, he ended up worrying everyone and angering Yuto.

A groan escaped Banri as he buried his head in his trembling hands. So drained of energy was he that all Banri wanted to do was curl up in a ball and disappear. It seemed his tendency of bringing Argonavis bad luck and misfortune was only going to continue, if not worsen.

Before he knew it there was a series of raps at the door, followed by a familiar voice. Slowly he looked up as the door opened to reveal the rest of Argonavis. One by one the others filed in, all of them casting worried glances that made Banri’s chest tighten.

For what felt like an eternity the five only gazed at each other, stifling silence making Banri’s ears ring as it closed in around them. His breath lodged in his throat as the all too familiar storm of emotion rose within him, filling his mind with white noise.

Finally, Yuto broke the silence with a sigh as he shook his head. “Banri, we…”

At his name Banri hesitantly met Yuto’s gaze, a sharp twinge of guilt pricking him at the exhausted concern in Yuto’s expression.

“If it’s alright with you, we’d like to talk.”


	4. Light From Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried about Banri, the others arrive at the studio to talk to him.

Silence hung heavy in the air as Yuto gazed at Banri, quietly waiting for the latter’s response. The only sound in the studio was everyone’s quiet breathing, their uneven cadence adding to the uneasy atmosphere.

“You’ve been acting strangely ever since you played  _ Pray _ in your room that night,” Wataru began. “Spacing out, running off on your own, then going on a three-hour drumming spree like this…”

“You’re saying these aren’t normal things to do?” Banri’s voice came out low and thick, glimpses of tired frustration slipping through.

“Not to this extent,” Yuto replied. “You’ve worried us all, you know.”

Banri lowered his head, then shook it with a wan smile. “I’m fine. I promise.”

“You don’t sound fine, Shiroishi,” Rio said. “Surely if you were, then you wouldn’t be acting like this, right?”

Banri tensed visibly at Rio’s statement, clenching his jaw as he curled a fist.

“Whatever’s on your mind, it’s okay to tell us.” Ren stepped forward and spread out his hands placatingly. “We’re here for you, and we want to help.”

To everyone’s surprise Banri almost seemed to crumple at Ren’s words, his shoulders sagging as he hung his head further, his expression unreadable.

“Banri—” Yuto started.

_ “I said, I’m fine!” _

Everyone jumped as Banri’s shout cleaved the air, leaving everyone in stunned silence. Banri’s frame visibly trembled as he shrunk away, as if frightened by his own voice.

“Shiroishi, calm down,” came Rio’s voice, gentle but firm. “This isn’t like you.”

“What else am I supposed to say?” Banri snapped, his voice cracking.

Yuto opened his mouth to speak, only to find his breath lodged in his throat. The temperature in the room was rising by the minute, tension stretching to the point of snapping. He had to calm Banri down, and fast.

Banri drew in a shaky breath, his eyes glassy as he looked away. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Yuto gave Banri his best attempt at a reassuring smile despite his own words ringing hollow in his ears. He walked over to Banri, his heart sinking at how fragile the latter looked.

“It’s going to be alright.”

The words slipped from Yuto as he gently wrapped his arms around Banri’s shoulders. Even as Banri stiffened, hesitantly Yuto pulled him close in a comforting hug, stroking Banri’s hair gently.

“Yu…” Wataru’s voice came, soft with worry.

“We’re all here for you, Banri,” Yuto murmured. “No matter what happens, you will never be alone.”

The only response was thick silence as Banri gradually relaxed into the embrace, sagging limply against Yuto’s shoulder. The tension in the room seemed to melt away, replaced by a hesitant, yet palpable warmth.

“…Thanks.” Though hesitant, almost reluctant, Banri’s voice was tinged with gratitude.

Yuto smiled in relief as he nodded empathetically. “You can talk to us about anything. After all, you’re a part of Argonavis too. We’re all here for each other.”

“Yuto’s right,” Ren chimed in. “You can trust us with your worries – we’ll help you in any way we can.”

Banri gazed up at Yuto, a wan, shaky smile on his face. “Thank you for worrying about me, but really, I’m fine.” Even as Banri put on an air of confidence, there was no mistaking the tremor in his voice.

Yuto’s gut tightened as frustration pricked him like needles. There was no doubt that Banri was hiding his worries from them – which, ironically, only served to make everyone worry more.

“Wouldn’t it be better if you told us, though?” Wataru asked. “I know you don’t want us to worry about you, but you don’t have to shoulder your burdens alone. We’re willing to help our friends, no matter what it takes.”

Banri seemed to deflate at everyone’s words. “I know, but…” Again silence hung in the air as Banri searched for words.

“You don’t have to tell us right away,” Yuto said quietly. “But know that whenever you’re ready, we’ll be waiting for you, willing to listen.

“As bandmates and friends, we’re all here for each other,” Rio added. “That’s what makes us who we are.”

One by one the others joined Yuto and Banri, their hearts quietly melting as the five shared a tender group embrace.

Banri gazed up at Yuto with a shaky smile, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Yuto-kun…Everyone…”

The air seemed to lighten as everyone smiled at each other, gentle and comforting. For what felt like an eternity they simply held each other close, drifting peacefully in a sea of soothing warmth.

Slowly, reluctantly, everyone parted, basking in the serenity that remained. The storm from before had calmed, leaving quiet, peaceful waves behind in its wake.

Banri’s voice wavered a touch as he glanced up at everyone shyly. “Thank you, everyone. Truly.”

Yuto smiled at Banri warmly. “Of course. That’s what friends are for.”

A sigh of relief slipped from Yuto as he looked around at everyone contently. The air was noticeably more relaxed now, almost carefree, even. Though doubt still nagged quietly at the back of his mind, it was as if a weight was lifted off of everyone’s shoulders.

“If it’s okay with you all, I’m going to go walk for a bit.” Banri scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he stood and stretched. “I need some air after being in here for so long.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Ren piped up as he walked over to Banri. “Want me to join you?”

Banri nodded with a content smile. “I’d appreciate that, Ren-kun.”

Yuto’s heart fluttered as he watched them. He was glad that at least for now, things seemed to be returning to normal.

“What are you guys going to do?” Banri asked as he turned towards Yuto, Wataru, and Rio.

The trio exchanged a glance. In their haste of reaching Banri, they didn’t think of what they would do after.

“Maybe we could all go together?” Wataru suggested.

Rio nodded in agreement. “We don’t have anything else planned, after all.”

Banri looked them over for a moment, then nodded. “Alright.”

Ren smiled as he chimed in. “I’m fine with that too.”

“If everyone’s alright with it, then I am!” Yuto gave everyone a thumbs up as he grinned broadly.

With carefree smiles the five walked out into the afternoon sun together, their gazes lingering on the fading golden light.


	5. The Fire You Created

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With encouragement from everyone, Banri finally confides his insecurities and fears to his friends. However, what happens next is…

Ren’s gaze lingered on the golden afternoon sun as he wandered. The shadows that clouded his mind had vanished, making way for rays of hope. He knew everything was going to be okay – that Argonavis could forge on as long as they were together. Being with them gave him the courage to be himself, to express himself in the way only he knew – and he wanted the others to have that same chance.

His mind swirled with thoughts as he followed Banri down the path, Yuto, Wataru, and Rio close behind. The air was peaceful, soaked with golden light.

Ren perked up as he saw Banri make a turn. It took a few moments to realize that Banri was heading towards the park, seeming lost in thought. Curiosity piqued, Ren quickened his pace and headed after Banri.

They followed the familiar route to the park, soon losing themselves in the greenery. Banri’s expression was unreadable as he wandered, yet Ren could sense a small cloud hanging over him. What could Banri be thinking right now?

“Hey, Banri,” Ren called.

At Ren’s voice Banri stopped and turned, a small smile on his face. “What is it, Ren-kun?”

For a second Ren found himself searching for something to say. “You just seemed kind of quiet, so I thought that I’d call out to you.”

“Is that so?” Banri chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “I appreciate it, I guess. Though why do that all of a sudden?”

Ren could only shrug with an abashed smile of his own. Truth be told, he could sense in Banri’s expression that there were still lingering worries, and yet he knew better to push.

“If there’s anything on your mind, don’t hesitate to tell us,” Ren finally said. “As we said before, we’re all here for you, and we’re willing to listen and help.”

Banri nodded, the slightest hint of a shadow flickering across his face even as he smiled. “Yeah, I know. I appreciate it.”

Quietly Banri turned towards the path ahead and continued walking. Ren turned to glance at the others, who wore concerned expressions as they followed.

Together the five ambled through the park, taking in the sights. It was quiet and warm, the breeze ruffling Ren’s hair and caressing his face. He drew in a deep breath, letting the fresh air fill his lungs. The peaceful atmosphere helped soothe him somewhat – and the others as well, given the quiet serenity on their faces as they gazed around at the scenery, lost in thought.

Up ahead, Banri halted under a large tree and gazed up at it silently. Curiously Ren picked up his pace, jogging over to Banri. As he got closer, Ren could see Banri staring up at the branches, his expression melancholic. Ren opened his mouth to speak, yet found himself hesitating. What was there to say?

The sound of footsteps alerted them as Yuto, Wataru, and Rio joined the pair. For a moment all five of them glanced at each other, then turned their gazes towards the treetops, watching the sky peek through the leaves as the branches rustled soothingly.

Out of the corner of his eye Ren saw Banri shake himself off, as if stirring from a reverie. Again Ren and Banri locked eyes, Ren offering a gentle smile as their gazes searched each other. After a moment Banri averted his eyes, as if embarrassed.

“Um…Do you want to go see the sunset together?”

Ren blinked as Banri spoke up, gesturing towards the gradually sinking sun. The others also turned towards him in surprise, before their expressions relaxed.

“That sounds good to me,” Yuto responded with a smile.

Rio nodded in agreement. “I’d like to see it as well.”

“Let’s go towards the edge of the park,” Wataru said. “The view’s the best there.”

For a moment Banri’s eyebrows shot up as he stared at everyone. Then he smiled and nodded in gratitude. “What about you, Ren-kun?”

Ren nodded in response. “Yeah, I’m fine with it too.”

“Then let’s go!” Already Banri was running down the path. “We gotta hurry before the sun disappears!”

Ren stared after Banri for a long beat, brow furrowed in concern. Banri was clearly acting oddly once again, but he wasn’t sure why.

“Guess we have no choice but to follow.” Yuto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “I wonder what’s got him like this…”

“Yeah…” Wataru chimed in, his voice was quiet.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Shiroishi’s still thinking about what happened earlier.” Rio placed a hand on his chin in thought. “Though we’ll only know if we ask.”

“Banri…” Ren gazed down the empty path, a pit of worry deepening in his gut. Drawing in a deep breath, he nodded at the others. “Let’s go.”

“Right!”

With that the four jogged down the path, following the setting sun ahead of them.

A long run later, they found themselves at the edge of the park, with a clear view of the horizon. There they found Banri sitting on one of the branches, gazing out into the sky.

“There you are!” Wataru exclaimed, exasperation audible in his voice even as he panted heavily. “Don’t just run off on us like that!”

Their only response was silence. The four glanced at each other in confusion.

“Banri?” Ren ventured.

“Huh?” Banri jumped as he whipped his head towards them, eyes wide

“Jeez, you worried us, taking off like that all of a sudden!” Yuto facepalmed as he shook his head. “Are you alright?”

Banri nodded vigorously. “Yeah, I’m perfectly fine. I just suddenly felt like going on a run – sorry for that.” Again, there was that sheepish chuckle.

Ren walked over to the bench and sat down next to Banri, the others clustering around them. The fiery sky illuminated their faces, reflecting in their eyes. It was a beautiful, almost somber sight.

“Shiroishi…” Rio began, his voice a touch heavier than usual. “Something is bothering you, isn’t it?”

“This again?” Banri lowered his head, his face falling. “I thought you guys would wait until I was ready.”

“Given the way you’ve been acting, you’ve been ready.” Wataru’s response startled everyone as it sliced the air. “You’re just afraid, aren’t you?”

“Wataru!” Yuto elbowed Wataru, earning a grunt of annoyance. “You can’t just say that!”

“And Banri-kun can’t just keep bottling up his feelings forever!” Wataru shot back. “We all promised each other that we’d keep no more secrets between us, didn’t we?”

“That’s true, but…” Yuto trailed off with a sigh. “You can’t up and say that, not after we just promised Banri we wouldn’t pressure him like this!”

Banri flinched with an audible wince at Wataru’s words, as if he had been slapped. Silence hung in the air, stretching tauter little by little as everyone searched for words.

Finally Banri sighed deeply, his shoulders sagging. “Even then, Wataru-kun’s right, so…I’ll tell you.”

Ren blinked, a mixture of worried surprise and relief pricking him.

“In truth I…” Banri trailed off, biting at his lip. “I feel frustrated and…scared.”

“Scared of what?” Wataru asked.

“That I’m just being a burden on Argonavis.” Banri drew in a deep breath, clenching his jaw. “All I’ve ever done is cause you all trouble time and time again, and even now is no exception. I make you all worry and I bring misfortune upon you all wherever I go – from that accident the night before the battle of the bands to the time I collapsed after the Destiny Rock Festival, everything bad that’s happened has all surrounded me.” The words tumbled out in a rush, Banri’s voice tightening as he looked away.

“Banri…” Ren stared at Banri sadly.

“You’re not a burden on us!” Yuto’s exclamation punched the air as he spread out his hands empathetically. “You were never a burden upon Argonavis. From the beginning, we always accepted you as one of our own. Why would that change now?”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better, right?” Banri’s voice carried a noticeable bite as he turned on Yuto. For a moment they both froze, before Banri backed off, shaking his head. “Sorry…I—”

“Yu is right,” Wataru chimed in. “What happened in the past doesn’t make you a burden at all. We worry about you because we care for you, Banri-kun.”

“I know that, but still…” Banri trailed off with a sigh as he shook his head. “You’re so quick to say this every single time I bring this up.”

“Because it’s true!” Everyone startled as Ren’s shout burst from his lungs. Body trembling, Ren drew in a silent breath, his pulse pounding in his ears.

“Ren-kun…” Banri’s voice was low with shock.

“We’ve told you over and over again that you’re a valued member of Argonavis, and we mean it every time!” Ren cried as he held out his hand. “And we’ll repeat it as many times as necessary until you understand!”

“I do!” Banri’s voice exploded in a fever pitch as he leapt to his feet, his small frame trembling visibly as he clenched his jaw. “That’s precisely why I’m afraid!”

Ren froze, Banri’s words like a blow. “How come?”

“Because—” Banri gulped, his eyes wide as he wrapped his arms around himself. “Because it terrifies me when I let you all down. Whenever something bad happens, when you all worry about me, all I can think of is the fact that I’m just dragging you down, but you’re afraid to let go. Because of our love for Argonavis, for each other, it becomes so much more painful.” Banri’s voice was audibly cracking now, his eyes glistening with tears. “We’ve all come so far, and yet…I’m scared. Scared that in the end, we’ll all fall apart because of me.”

“Banri…”

“You guys already did so much – when I fell behind, when I stumbled, you were there, waiting for me, pulling me along.” The words rushed out in a flood, broken by choked sobs as tears began trailing down Banri’s face. “Even as it nearly caused the band to fall apart, even as we were forced to stop because of me, you were all there. But how much longer can this keep up? How much more of this can we take? What if something happens that forces me out of the band? What will happen then?”

Yuto shouted over Banri before the latter could finish. “It won’t happen!”

“How do you know that?!” Banri retorted.

“Because I have faith in you – and everyone!” Yuto’s expression contained what could only be described as desperate resolve. “It was fate that all of us formed Argonavis, and every trial we overcame together is proof of that! We went through so much, and yet we’re still here together now, aren’t we?!”

“Yu’s right!” Even Wataru seemed incensed, his shout carrying through the air. “From the very beginning we had faith in each other. Without any of us, Argonavis won’t be who it is. Even with what happened those times, our faith in each other – much less you – never wavered!”

Banri’s face scrunched up in frustration as he curled his hands into fists. “Of course it’d be easy for you two to say that! After all, you two were the first ones to form Argonavis, so—”

“I agree with Goryo and Matoba,” Rio cut in, his voice carrying an undeniable edge. “That you’d think that we’d just throw you away now because of what happened in the past is a ludicrous claim at best. At worst, it’s clear you don’t have faith in our bonds as friends and bandmates. I cannot abide by this.”

“Kikyo!” Wataru shouted.

“I’m stating the truth,” Rio retorted. “For Shiroishi to say such a thing is nothing sort of unacceptable.”

Banri grit his teeth, body rigid as he trembled in unbridled rage. Yet his hunched shoulders and lowered gaze spoke of defeat. Though painful, Rio’s words were right.

An excruciating silence stretched through the air. Silently Ren turned towards the horizon, where swathes of orange, gold, and violet hues spilled across the sky, burning it in achingly brilliant flame.

Out of the corner of his eye Ren saw Banri slump back down on the bench, burying his head in his hands. Hesitantly Ren reached out and placed an arm around Banri’s shoulders, holding the latter in a loose embrace. Ren could feel Banri’s shoulders shaking underneath, quiet sobs audible. All Ren could do was hug Banri wordlessly, even as tears pricked his own eyes.

Banri’s pained cries finally faded into numb silence, broken only by the dull hum of the wind as he and the others also turned towards the sunset. Gradually the storm of guilt, rage, and pain burned away, leaving behind naught but numb emptiness in the ashes.

Ren drew in a deep breath, praying the cold air would knock him from his daze. The wind blew colder now, almost piercingly so as the sun ever so slowly sank further below the horizon. Soon day would give way to night, fire making way for the stars. But would they even be visible?

A quiet glance at the others told Ren that they were all lost in thought, the air hanging heavy with unspoken thoughts and emotions. There was no way, Ren thought, that this could last forever. They were never a group to let arguments go unresolved, much like this. So why was this time different?

Even as Ren asked himself the question, part of him already knew the answer. Buried pain and insecurities that festered to the point of bursting – emotions that had been held back had finally become unbearable and poured forth in an unstoppable flood that swept everyone away.

If only Banri had been honest about it from the start…

Immediately Ren shook the thought from his mind. Banri had finally mustered up the courage to confide in everyone his fears and insecurities and they had tried to reassure him the best they could. Even if it resulted in such a painful argument, it was still necessary for them to lay those feelings out in the open – only then could they possibly move forward.

By now the sun was all but gone, the sky fading into the familiar dark blue of twilight. Above them the moon was visible, its silver light shining down as if it were watching over them.

Slowly Banri raised his head to gaze around at everyone, his quiet voice shattering the silence. “I’m sorry. For all the trouble I caused, and for yelling at you guys.”

“It’s alright,” Ren replied without hesitation – almost a bit too quickly, he realized in hindsight, as he gave Banri a reassuring pat on the back. “It’s okay to feel those emotions – after all, you’ve been bottling them up for a long time, right?”

Banri looked away, his cheeks flushing. “Yeah, but it doesn’t make it okay to lash out like that.”

“I’m sorry as well,” Yuto chimed in softly. “Even then, Ren is right – to feel those emotions is human for all of us. As long as we’re honest with each other about those things, it’ll be okay.”

Rio nodded in agreement. “Even though it was painful, thank you for confiding in us. Thanks to this, I think we can understand each other a little better.”

“Look up!” Wataru’s voice pulled the group from their conversation as he pointed at the sky. “The stars!”

Everyone glanced up at the now-darkened sky, their eyes widening in awe as they spotted the sprawl of glittering stars overhead.

“So many…” Ren’s breath caught in his throat.

“Almost like a blooming flower,” Rio chimed in. “A cosmos blossom, if you will.”

“Cosmos blossom?”

“It’s a flower that blooms aplenty in fields, similar to daisies,” Rio replied. “When I look at the stars now, the cosmos blossom comes to mind.”

Ren nodded in wonder. “I see…It sounds like a beautiful flower. And the name feels like it fits us too.”

“At first the name made me think of a literal flower blooming in the sky,” Yuto chuckled. “To be honest, looking at the stars right now, they could all make up one giant flower, right?”

“I guess you could say so.” Ren bit back a chuckle of amusement at Yuto’s statement.

Out of the corner of Ren’s eye he saw Banri nod with a smile. “I wonder if we can find any constellations.”

“Constellations…”

Ren’s gaze flitted across the sea of stars, searching for any discernible shapes. Could the Argonavis constellation be here?

“You know, this has me thinking.”

“Hm?”

“Just as a constellation is made up of multiple stars, the five of us make up Argonavis.” Yuto’s eyes seemed to glimmer as he reached out towards the sky. “And just as constellation cannot be without a missing star, we cannot be Argonavis without all five of us.”

“Yuto…”

“We’re like a constellation of our own,” Wataru mused. “We sail across the sky, reaching for the stars, letting our music be the light that is known to the world. And even though we may struggle and come across challenges, as long as we’re together, we’ll be alright.”

“Yeah!” Ren nodded eagerly. “Every one of us is a valuable member of Argonavis, and no matter what happens, we’ll all look out for each other!”

Everyone smiled at each other, their gazes brimming with emotion. The world around seemed to grow brighter, moon- and starlight drenching everything in silver.

Contently Ren stood and stretched, Banri following suit as they gazed up at the sky. In some way, something about this almost felt like a miracle, in more ways than one.

Ren perked up at a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Yuto hold out his hand, an inviting smile on his face. Returning the smile, Ren placed his hand on top of Yuto’s. One by one the others followed suit, gathering in a circle as they did so. Everyone’s faces were radiant, joy shining in their eyes.

“On the count of three!” Yuto shouted. “One, two, three—”

_“Argonavis!”_

Five voices rose in a rousing cheer, their shout resounding through the air. No sooner did it ring out than did their shared joy overflow, laughter blooming warm and bright as the sky above.

In that moment, they knew everything was going to be alright. Their proof of existence, the bonds they shared, all of it would continue to shine brightly, paving the way forward.


	6. The Way Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having reconciled with his feelings, Banri confidently takes his next steps forward.

Banri smiled sleepily as he stirred, slowly blinking his eyes open to golden shafts of late morning sunlight shining through the window. Lazily he stretched himself out, letting sleepy tension melt away from his limbs. There was nothing like a good night’s sleep after a long night.

Memories of the previous night drifted hazily through Banri’s mind – of Argonavis stargazing together late into the early morning hours, pointing out the constellations, talking and laughing together like old times. Those bright memories filled his chest with a warmth that chased away the chilly morning air pressing down around him.

Drawing in a deep breath, Banri sat up and stretched once again as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Now a new day had dawned, and with it new possibilities.

Banri hopped out of bed and dressed, then peeked out of his room and glanced around the hallway. The closed doors and silence around him told him no one else seemed awake at the moment.

Moving quietly so as not to wake the others, Banri shuffled down the stairs into the living room and made his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Opening the refrigerator, he spotted bowls of rice, fish, and vegetables – leftovers from the previous night’s dinner. Grabbing them, he placed them in the microwave to warm before bringing them to the dining table. There Banri served himself and ate leisurely, his gaze wandering his surroundings.

Today was the day of the live.

It felt surreal this time, more so than the last. Whereas before Banri would feel butterflies of excitement and nervousness fluttering around in his stomach, this time it felt hazy and distant, as if it were a dream – or rather, a mirage that he was approaching from far away. Even as the reminders loomed large in his mind, it still didn’t feel real. Perhaps it was due to the whirlwind of emotions these past few days that his mind was a bit more scattered than normal, gradually attempting to reorient itself. Nevertheless, he knew that he would have to give it his all, just like always.

A whine and a nudge at Banri’s leg drew him from his thoughts. Glancing down, he came face-to-face with Pon-chan, who was wagging his tail with bright, wide, violet eyes.

“Morning, Pon-chan.” Banri smiled as he reached down to give Pon-chan an affectionate scratch behind the ears. The puppy yipped happily and nuzzled his hand, eliciting a warm chuckle. “Good boy.”

The creak of a door upstairs caused both Banri and Pon-chan to look up. From the cadence of the footsteps, it seemed Wataru was awake.

Sure enough Wataru soon appeared on the stairway, his pajamas slightly disheveled as he yawned sleepily. Immediately Pon-chan plodded over to the bottom of the stairs as fast as he could, his tail wagging the whole way.

“Morning, Wataru-kun,” Banri called with a smile.

“Morning, Banri-kun.” Wataru smiled back sleepily as he stretched, then glanced down. “Same to you, Pon-chan.”

Pon-chan responded to Wataru’s greeting with a happy yip as he sat, thumping his tail against the ground. Wataru scooped Pon-chan up in his arms, laughing as Pon-chan licked his cheek.

Banri chuckled fondly as he watched. “Pon-chan really likes you.”

“Seems he does!” Smiling, Wataru gave Pon-chan an affectionate pat before placing him back down on the ground. Pon-chan yipped and shook his fur out before trotting back over to Banri and sitting next to his chair.

Before long Wataru joined Banri at the table, bowl in hand. Together they ate in content silence, letting the cool morning air caress them awake.

Finally, Wataru broke the silence, turning to gaze out the window. “Today’s the day.”

Banri nodded. “The live’s here already…”

Wataru glanced across the table, holding Banri’s gaze in his own. “You ready for it?”

“You know how I am!” Banri grinned and gave Wataru a thumbs-up. “I’m always ready!”

Wataru seemed relieved at that, his features relaxing into an easygoing smile. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Banri stretched out with a content smile as he gazed at the shafts of light across the ceiling. Pure excitement swept through him now, washing away the uneasy surreality from before. The live felt real now, almost tangible enough to touch.

And maybe…

Banri shook the thought from his mind, slight disappointment mingling with understanding. What they had was already enough – no, more than enough. They were ready to captivate their audience as they had always done, no matter the songs they played.

“Good morning, Wataru, Banri.”

Banri perked up as Ren’s voice drew him from his thoughts. Glancing over at the stairs, he saw Ren walking over to them, Yuto and Rio close behind.

“Morning, guys.” Banri greeted them with a cheery smile.

Yuto’s eyes sparkled as he grinned back. “Today’s the day!”

“Another live, as usual.” Rio seemed relatively relaxed as he normally was, to Banri’s quiet amusement. “Let’s do our best, as always.”

Wataru nodded confidently. “I’m sure we’ll do great.”

“I want to sing already!” Ren exclaimed as he gestured animatedly.

“Then let’s hurry up and get going!”

The rest of the morning was a flurry of activity, with everyone splitting up to do various chores after breakfast. While Yuto and Ren went to walk Pon-chan, Wataru, Rio, and Banri cleaned the sharehouse and prepared their things for the live. The air thrummed with an undercurrent of enthusiasm, everyone seeming more energetic than usual. Before long, Ren and Yuto had returned, Pon-chan was fed, and Argonavis were out on their way to the live house.

Banri smiled contently as he followed the others, invigorated by the morning air. Everything seemed bright and refreshed, the warm sun smiling down on them. It was bound to be a great day – and an amazing live.

Gazing around at the others, Banri could sense everyone sharing the same sentiment, their expressions carefree and relaxed as they basked in the sunlight.

A leisurely walk later, the group arrived at the live house where they would be performing their live. For now everything was quiet, the large, stately building standing guard over the peaceful street.

“This is it.” Yuto nodded up at the building. “It has an adjacent studio too, so we can practice there beforehand. We have a lot of free time still.”

“The live isn’t till the late afternoon, right?” Banri asked.

“Correct,” Wataru replied. “But we can’t afford to waste any time. We should get in at least another round of practice beforehand, make sure everything’s perfect.”

Yuto sighed audibly at Wataru’s statement. “With that attitude, you’ll run us ragged before the live! Shouldn’t you cut some slack?”

“Now’s not the time to get sloppy,” Wataru replied pointedly. “I’ll be keeping a close eye on you, Yu. if you slack off, you aren’t getting any Napolin before the live.”

“Huh?!” Yuto yelped. “Why am  _ I _ the only one getting punished?!”

Banri and Ren could only chuckle at the pair’s squabbling, while Rio simply shook his head. It seemed that things were as they always were.

“Let’s go.” Wataru ushered everyone into the livehouse, leading them straight to the studio. Even as they rushed through the lobby, Banri was captivated by its spaciousness and the multitude of posters of other featured bands plastered on the walls – even more so when he thought he caught a glimpse of Argonavis’s name.

It didn’t take Argonavis long to set up at the studio – after all, it was more or less like any other, except it had a much closer proximity to the performance stage. Here, the sense of excitement and anticipation was growing ever stronger – now that they were at the place they’d be performing, the thought of the live had all but crystallized clearly in Banri’s mind.

“Alright.” Yuto’s voice drew Banri from his thoughts. “First off, we should go over our setlist – start from the top and work our way down.”

“Got it.” Banri and the others nodded in unison.

“First up is _Goal Line,”_ Yuto said. “Following that is _Steady Goes!,_ then _Meteor Shower,_ _Starry Line,_ and _AGAIN,_ before we finally close with _VOICE_ as the encore _._ Does that sound good to everyone?”

“Sounds perfect to me!” Ren replied.

“This is a good setlist for sure,” Rio chimed in. “You did an excellent job selecting the songs.”

Yuto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. “Thanks. Wataru helped me out with that.”

Banri halted in thought, then bowed his head as disappointment needled him. Of course  _ Pray _ didn’t make it.

“Banri-kun?” Wataru turned towards Banri, brow furrowed.

“Huh?” Banri glanced up, then waved it away with a chuckle. “It’s nothing, don’t worry.”

“You sure? You’re making that face again,” Yuto replied.

Banri bit back a chuckle of amusement at Yuto’s words. “Seriously, I’m fine.”

“You’re still worried because of  _ Pray, _ right?” Rio’s question punctuated the air, sending Banri recoiling internally.

Shaking off the creeping emotions, Banri nodded, even as he felt his jaw tighten. “But it’s fine. We can wait for next time, as Yuto-kun said.”

“About that…I have a proposal.”

Everyone perked up and turned at Ren’s voice.

Banri tilted his head. “What is it?”

“What if we played  _ Pray _ at the encore, before  _ VOICE?” _

Yuto’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You want such a somber song as an  _ encore _ piece?”

“It’d be a stark contrast in tone, for sure.” Wataru placed a hand on his chin in thought. “I’m not sure how the audience is going to react to that.”

“Perhaps such a contrast could be beneficial to us.” Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Banri thought he saw the smallest hint of a smile on Rio’s face. “It’d make a lasting impression on the audience if we played two of the songs that meant the most to us back-to-back – especially since many of them surely know their significance.”

Ren nodded excitedly. “I agree!”

“Ren-kun…Rio-kun…”

Even as Banri’s voice trembled, his gaze soon fixed on Yuto and Wataru, watching with bated breath as the two exchanged a long glance.

Finally, Wataru nodded. “Alright. We’ll try it.”

Banri’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Really.” Yuto’s eyes glimmered as he turned towards Banri. “It’s a song that’s important to all of us – and to you the most.”

Warmth welled up in Banri’s chest, his breath catching in his throat as he gazed around at everyone. “All of you…thank you. Truly.”

Almost at the same moment, a thought slipped into his mind.

“Could we play it now?”

_ “Pray, _ you mean?”

“Yeah.”

Banri’s heart leapt as this time everyone nodded without hesitation.

“This is for all of us – but most of all, it’s for you.” Yuto fixed Banri with a quiet, warm smile. “It’s only fitting considering it’s a song for Argonavis’s one and only drummer.”

Wataru nodded in agreement. “So we’ll play it together, all of us – for the first time.”

Drawing in a deep breath, Banri swept everyone with a resolute gaze. “Let’s do this.”

“Ready on your count,” Ren replied.

As the five settled in their places, Banri felt a familiar sense of warmth wash over him. He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, allowing the tension to fade from his body into the hanging silence. Being here with them felt like coming home.

The warmth of Rio’s piano filled the air, ringing gently in Banri’s ears. Before long Ren and Yuto joined in, their harmonies weaving together and wrapping around Banri like a shroud.

Banri opened his eyes and joined in on cue, easily settling into the song’s rhythm. Glancing around him, Banri noticed that everything seemed to be shining brighter, from his bandmates to their surroundings as the music swelled around him. A small smile flitted across his face as he gradually lost himself in the song’s harmonies.

As the chorus neared Banri stiffened as his chest tightened, tears prickling at his eyelashes and threatening to spill over. He glanced up, eyes wide when he saw the others facing him, all of them as close to tears as he was. The music seemed to grow bright as the stars, every lyric and note suffused with light. Even as Ren’s voice cracked audibly, it seemed to elevate the other instruments’ voices higher, giving them wings.

Banri smiled at his friends even as hot tears slipped down his face, his drum-strokes becoming more and more passionate. The others responded in kind, their shared emotion melding together, interweaving into harmony and melody both.

Even as the last notes faded, the air still rang with their residual warmth. Banri leaned his head back, the smile lingering as his eyes fluttered shut. This heartfelt song had finally taken flight, spreading its wings wide for the first time.

Gradually silence settled over the room, emotions swirling thick in the air and colliding with each other like waves on the sea. It was as if their hearts had spread wings through their music, their emotions carried upon the melody and conveyed to each other through voice and song. Though raw and visceral, those emotions, those hopes and prayers reached out, connecting everyone like stars in a constellation. Bound by their shared promises, their shared determination and fates, they would continue to walk forward on the same path, reaching for their proof of existence. Only through music could those emotions be conveyed, sent out to the world.

Banri’s ears rang as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking through the bright studio lights as he gazed around the room. The others all seemed lost in thought, their faces filled with conflicting emotions.

“Um…” Banri hesitantly ventured, painfully aware of how his voice cleaved the air.

“That was…” Ren murmured under his breath.

Banri furrowed his brow in confusion. “I’m sorry?”

“That was unlike anything I’ve ever experienced.” Ren’s voice was thick as he raised his head, tears still trailing down his face. “I…No, we…We did something amazing. When everything came together, it felt as if a new world had opened up in front of us.”

“Seriously, that was intense,” Wataru chimed in, his voice trembling. “I thought playing  _ Pray _ with the four of us was emotional enough, but that just now…Knowing that you’re here with us, that our wishes and prayers have been answered, gives it a whole new meaning.”

Even Rio’s eyes were glassy as he nodded in agreement. “As it is,  _ Pray _ is a powerful song. Yet when all of us came together, something else was born. It was as if it had been given new life – and it was all thanks to you, Shiroishi.”

Once again Banri found himself rendered speechless by his friends’ words. He could only gaze at them with a humbled smile, his chest again tightening as hot tears threatened to overflow once again.

A series of quiet sniffles drew everyone’s attention. Turning towards the sound, Banri saw Yuto’s head lowered, one arm over his eyes.

“Yu?” Wataru asked, concern threading his voice.

His only response was a choked sob as Yuto turned away, body trembling. The others glanced at each other, then back at Yuto in worry.

“Yuto, are you okay?” Ren walked over to Yuto and put an arm around him.

Rio followed as well, his voice quiet. “Goryo…”

Banri and Wataru exchanged a silent glance, the latter’s expression somber. Slowly Banri stood up and joined the trio, Wataru close behind.

“Yuto-kun, I…” Banri began, only to trail off as his throat closed up. What could he possibly say?

Slowly Yuto turned, looking up at everyone with a tearful smile. For a long moment everyone held each other’s gazes, the air quiet and tremulous.

Finally Yuto shook his head, his cheeks flushing bright pink in embarrassment. “Sorry about that. It was just…getting to play it with all five of us for the first time was…”

“Emotional?” Banri finished.

“Yeah, definitely,” Yuto chuckled. “It felt surreal, and yet it was real. Almost painfully so.”

The words needled at Banri, causing him to recoil as heat burned inside of him. “So does that mean—”

“We’re doing it for sure,” Yuto interjected. “With the combination of  _ Pray _ and  _ VOICE, _ the audience won’t know what hit them!”

Time seemed to freeze for a moment as everyone stared at Yuto, stunned.

“We’re…we’re actually doing it…”

The words came out in a bare whisper, a breathless smile spreading across Banri’s face as his chest tightened. Before he knew it Banri had barged into Yuto, throwing his arms around the latter’s shoulders in a tight embrace.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Yuto yelped as he stumbled back, barely managing to stabilize himself against the wall. “What’s this for all of a sudden?”

Banri could only squeeze Yuto tighter, grinning so widely his cheeks hurt as his eyes stung with that familiar warmth. After a moment he felt Yuto return the embrace, warm and snug.

“Thank you.” Banri drew in a shaky breath, a chuckle breaking free. “This means more to me than you’ll ever know.”

Yuto’s voice was similarly tight as he responded. “For our friends, we’ll do anything.”

Banri perked up as the others joined them in their haphazard hug. Glancing around, Banri could see warm smiles on everyone’s faces, even as their eyes were glassy.

The air seemed to blossom as everyone held each other close, laughter blooming through joyful tears. It felt like their hearts had taken flight in song, sailing on wings sparkling bright as starlight.

Even as they quieted, the air thrummed with joy and relief that welled up in everyone’s chests. Overhead everything seemed so bright it was nearly blinding, as if reflecting the wordless gratitude and hope that overflowed.

For a long moment everyone simply held each other, basking in the warmth of each other’s presence. The light from within washed over them, bringing them into calm serenity.

Softly Banri drew in a long slow breath, easing the silence as he exhaled. The warmth against his face was soothing, quieting as he relaxed little by little.

As if on cue everyone untangled themselves slowly, allowing themselves breathing room as they spread out again. The air continued to thrum with a low undercurrent, thoughts and emotions suspended in peaceful silence as the five exchanged warm smiles. A part of Banri quietly hoped for the moment to last as long as it possibly could – such moments of warmth and joy were things he always cherished.

“So…what now?”

Everyone turned as Ren’s question shattered the silence.

“Well…” Yuto furrowed his brow in thought. “I suppose we should practice the rest of the setlist – though I’d like for us to start with the quiet songs and work our way up.”

Rio nodded in agreement. “So we should do  _ Meteor Shower _ next.”

“Good idea,” Banri replied. “It’s a perfect way to wind down and get back into our normal rhythm.”

Wataru looked around at everyone with a satisfied nod. “Seems like everyone’s in agreement. Let’s go.”

With that they leapt into the song, the air growing noticeably lighter as if a weight had been lifted from everyone’s shoulders. They played with a carefree, easygoing ambience, Ren’s and Yuto’s duet soaring as their voices intertwined, backed by everyone else’s instrumentals. Though it was a similarly serene song, Banri felt his heartbeat quicken as he played along, the familiar rhythm pulsing deep inside of him. This was what it meant to play.

From there they made their way through the rest of the setlist, the atmosphere becoming brighter as it crackled and sparkled with energy. Everyone was all smiles as they gazed at each other. No words were needed, their music, their gazes were enough to convey their thoughts.

So occupied were they with rehearsing that all of time soon melted away. Before they knew it, morning had faded into afternoon – and along with it, the time for the live drew near.

“We have about half an hour until the live.” Banri’s gaze was fixed on the clock on the studio’s wall. “Time sure flew by…”

Yuto chuckled as he gestured around the room. “Well, time does fly when you’re having fun!”

Curiously Banri wandered out of the studio and down the hallway, taking a peek into the live house’s foyer. Already a large crowd of patrons had gathered, many milling around and looking at the posters upon the walls as they chatted. Banri’s heart skipped at the sight, familiar butterflies fluttering within his stomach once again. It was about time.

“Excuse me. Are you with Argonavis?”

Banri jumped as he saw a neatly dressed man walking towards him. Nodding, Banri bowed politely. “Yes, I am. I’m their drummer.”

The man nodded. “I just wanted to let you know that you will be going up in thirty minutes. Please head to the dressing room and get ready.”

“Got it,” Banri replied as he turned back towards the studio. “I’ll let the others know.”

Just as he took off running, Banri saw the others emerge from around the corner, instruments in hand.

“We’re going up soon,” Banri said. “The staff want us to head to the dressing rooms.”

“And that’s exactly where we’re headed,” Yuto replied with a grin. “Come on!”

Banri grinned back as he followed behind his friends, his heart fluttering. Already the air was buzzing with giddy anticipation, warm and bright.

As Argonavis dressed and headed backstage, they could hear the faint, yet dense murmur of the audience outside. Things would proceed like any other live, yet at the same time Banri knew this one was going to be particularly special.

Peeking out of the wings, Banri could see the crowd gathering in the venue, filling nearly the whole space. The familiar sight sent his heart pounding, excitement and nervousness again intertwining in their familiar dance that sent his stomach and chest aflutter. Before long they would step out onto that shining stage, facing a sea of stars, and send their music out to the world.

“Everyone, let’s huddle!” Yuto’s voice drew everyone’s attention. Smiling, Banri rejoined the others all of whom were gathered together.

As they stood together, Banri’s heart soared at the sight of his friends’ jubilant smiles. Everything seemed radiant, full of hope and light. Five hands placed together in the center, five gazes fixed on each other, a fire burning in everyone’s eyes.

“One, two, three—”

The familiar shout took flight through the air, five voices rising as one. As if in response, the crowd outside seemed to cheer just a bit louder.

The live, containing all of Argonavis’s hopes and wishes, was about to begin.


	7. A Song That Will Reach the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The live finally begins. The emotions in everyone overflows and fills the audience…

The cheers of the crowd roared in Banri’s ears like crashing waves.

Stepping out onto that glittering stage was like entering an entirely new world. Everything transformed into a sea of light, drenching everyone in glowing warmth. It was like standing amidst a sea of stars.

From the front of the stage, Ren called out to the audience, mic in hand. “Hello, everyone! We’re Argonavis! We’re glad to be performing for you today!”

The audience’s voices poured out in response, lightsticks waving. Banri’s heart soared as he watched with a wide grin, his grip tightening on his drumsticks.

“Before we begin, I’ll introduce the members,” Ren continued. “First up is Yuto on guitar!”

At Ren’s words, a short, animated riff punctuated the air. Banri could see Yuto grin as the latter shouted to the crowd. “Hey, everyone! I hope you’re ready to rock along with our music!”

Banri bit back a chuckle as he shook his head amusedly. A line like that was typical of Yuto.

He saw Ren and Yuto exchange smiles before Yuto gestured to Wataru. “Next up is Wataru on bass!”

“I hope you’ll enjoy our performance today,” Wataru said, his voice warm. “We have a lot of great music to share with you all!” Turning, he nodded at Rio. “Next is Kikyo, on keyboard.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Banri saw Rio nod at Wataru as Rio gestured towards everyone. “This live is a culmination of all of our efforts up until now. Please look forward to it.”

Banri locked eyes with Rio, the latter nodding at him with a smile. Banri smiled back, fire welling up in his chest.

“Next up is Shiroishi on drums,” Rio said.

A grin stretched across Banri’s face as he gazed out at the sea of lights in front of him. “I’m glad to be performing with everyone here for you!” He smiled at Ren and nodded. “Let’s make this the best live ever!”

“Got it!” Ren replied with a radiant smile.

Turning back towards the crowd, Banri pointed at Ren. “Last up is Ren-kun, on vocals!”

The crowd broke into cheers and applause once again, their voices reaching to the sky. Ren turned back to the crowd, his voice echoing through the air. “Please listen to our first song, _Goal Line!”_

The air crackled with energy, cheers and whoops mingling with the roar of the music. The five leapt in headfirst, their music taking flight from the stage and soaring towards the furthest reaches of the audience. Banri’s heart pounded along with the beat of his drums as he surged alongside the others, exhilaration sweeping him away. It was as if they were suspended amidst a sea of stars, the wind blowing past them, carrying their wishes and their hopes upon their melodies. The live had only begun, and yet it was a feeling unlike any other.

They rode on the wave of momentum through _Steady Goes!,_ letting their light shine brighter and brighter as the crowd’s energy rose to match theirs. Almost immediately Banri was reminded of their very first live, in which they performed in front of only Mashu-san with this song as the opening. From such humble beginnings, they rose farther and farther to where they were now – he was glad that this song came along with them, buoying them on their journey.

Even as the fast-paced energy lulled temporarily during _Meteor Shower,_ there was still an undercurrent of warmth and hope that buoyed Ren’s and Yuto’s heartfelt voices. Banri’s heart fluttered, his breath catching in his throat as he lost himself in the music. _Meteor Shower_ was honestly one of his favorite songs they had performed ever since he had first heard it during the street live. It never failed to make his heart tremble with emotion.

Before Banri knew it, they were on the last two songs. _Starry Line_ picked up the energy from _Steady Goes!_ and whisked it off, the upbeat rhythm setting the new pace once again. Something about this song made Banri feel like dancing – the quick-paced melody and catchy rhythm gave it a lively feel, while Ren’s lyrics and vocals imbued it with sincere warmth and light.

As _Starry Line_ wound down, Banri gazed out over the audience, releasing a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Gradually he grew aware of his trembling body – whether it was from exhaustion or the energy buzzing in the air he couldn’t tell. The crowd’s enthusiasm hadn’t let up ever since the first song, and even now it was still going strong.

“Thank you, everyone! We’re really glad you enjoyed our performance!” Ren called, his voice warm. “Please enjoy our final song, _AGAIN!”_

 _AGAIN_ – the song that personified Argonavis’s bonds and determination. From the first few notes a tsunami of emotional adrenaline surged through Banri, filling him with a nearly overwhelming flame. He played with determination, letting the others guide him forward at first, before picking up his stride to run alongside them. The crowd pulsed in time to their song, a reciprocal give-and-take that sent both sides’ voices skyward. The venue bloomed with light, a sea of multicolored penlights sparkling brightly as a starlit sky. The sight never failed to make Banri’s heart race.

They ended to thunderous applause and cheers, the roar of the audience filling Banri’s chest nearly to bursting. The waves of magma-like energy rushed him in full force, sending him adrift as it surrounded him and swept him away.

Standing, he walked over to join the rest of Argonavis at the front of the stage, the five of them exchanging jubilant smiles as they turned to look out over the cheering crowd. Flanked by his friends and bandmates, hand in hand, Banri felt light like never before shining from deep within him, warmth overflowing freely.

Together the five bowed, letting the light wash over them.

Even as they made their way backstage, they still rode on the winds of exhilaration, their hearts aflight. Banri’s eyes shone as he gazed around at his friends, giddiness rushing through him. It almost felt surreal, yet he knew every single moment of this was absolutely real.

“We’re almost there.” Yuto paused, smiling as the crowd continued to chant outside. “They’re still calling our name out there.”

“Yeah.” Banri straightened and gazed around at everyone. “Are we ready to go?”

“I’m ready whenever you are,” Rio replied.

“Me too,” Wataru added.

Ren nodded eagerly. “I want to get back out there and sing some more!”

Everyone turned towards Yuto, who shone like the sun as emotion welled up in his eyes. The five shared a long gaze, then nodded resolutely.

“Let’s go.”

Together they turned back towards the sea of light, returning to the stage once again as a tsunami of sound rushed towards them.

Banri paused as he gazed out over the crowd. Now, they would play the two songs that meant the most to them – _Pray_ and _VOICE._

“Thank you everyone for the encore!” Ren shouted as he waved to the crowd. “We have two more songs to play for you today!”

Banri felt his heart thunder in his chest as the realization hit him.

They were going to do it. They were going to perform _Pray_ live for the very first time.

As if noticing his mood, one by the one the others looked back at him, reassuring smiles on their faces. Banri’s gaze lingered on his bandmates for a long moment as he drew in a deep breath, finally smiling back as he exhaled.

“The first song we are going to play was written for one of our own, while they were going through a difficult time.” Yuto’s voice resonated over the crowd as they quieted. “It’s a song we placed all of our prayers and wishes into, hoping that they would hear our voices.”

Already Banri felt his chest tighten. Silently he lowered his head as his vision blurred, hoping the others wouldn’t notice his tears.

“To us, this person is everything,” Rio chimed in. “Without them, Argonavis wouldn’t be Argonavis – both as a bandmate and a friend, they are irreplaceable.”

Banri squeezed his eyes shut, tears pricking at his eyes and threatening to overflow even as a smile crossed his face. What was everyone thinking, saying those things right before they were about to perform?

“By their request, we decided to play this song for you today. This song is dedicated to them and everything that they are.” Wataru’s voice seemed to waver a touch as he glanced back at Banri.

Once again, everyone exchanged glances, the air quiet and tremulous.

“Please listen to our first song – _Pray.”_

Immediately Banri’s emotions overflowed with the first notes, a flood rushing from him as if a dam had burst open. With tears falling freely he played along, losing himself entirely in the song. Even as Ren’s warm voice washed over him, it only served to further intensify his tears. Glancing out over the crowd, his breath caught in his throat as his gaze swept over a sea of yellow. It was as if everyone was calling out to him, cheering him on.

Swept away by tides of emotion, Banri poured his heart into his drumming as precious memories bubbled to the surface, blinding him with their brilliance. He could hear the others calling to him through their shared harmonies, the air swirling heavy with hope and longing, sorrow and joy. Everyone’s wishes and prayers melded together into light, the reverberating chords filling the air with a heartfelt sound that sent everyone’s tears overflowing once again. Yet along with those tears were smiles brimming with hope, joy, and gratitude.

Finally the last chords rang into the air, gradually fading into silence. Without thinking Banri rose to his feet, his mind swirling as he stared at the sea of light before him. Gradually he grew aware of his friends’ gazes; as he turned towards them he thought he could see tears on their faces as well.

Drawing in a deep breath, Banri smiled at everyone, gratitude and joy overflowing. “To all of you, thank you.”

Banri held everyone with his gaze, his voice trembling. “Argonavis means so much to me, not just a band, but as friends as well. In happy and sad times, in times when we struggled, we were all there for each other. I couldn’t have come this far without you.”

“Banri…”

For a moment the others could only stare at Banri in stunned silence. Faintly Banri could hear quiet gasps and squeals from the crowd.

“From the bottom of my heart, thank you. Your prayers and wishes mean everything to me.” The words tumbled out in a rush, Banri’s voice wavering further as his vision began to blur. “You all are my entire world, and I wouldn’t trade my place here with you for anything else.”

Banri startled as he felt warm wetness slide down his face. Abashed, he turned away and quickly wiped at his face with his sleeve.

“Banri, you…” Ren stammered, his voice tight as a choked sob broke loose. “Your words mean more to us than you’ll ever know.”

Banri looked around as the others joined him. Everyone’s eyes were glistening with tears, even as they smiled at each other. His heart swelled with so much warmth and love he thought it would burst. Part of him wished that this moment, this concert would last forever.

Banri caught Ren’s gaze. The two shared a long gaze, followed by a nod as Ren’s lips curled up into a smile. A glance around at Yuto, Wataru, and Rio told the pair that they were also on board, with everyone’s faces beaming.

“We have one more song for you all.” Ren turned to the audience, his voice carrying loud and clear. “This song is a culmination of our dreams and our resolve.”

Banri grinned, his pulse roaring. This was it.

“Please enjoy our final song, _VOICE!”_

The crowd’s cheer rose to a nearly deafening roar that washed over Banri like a wave of magma. For a moment he paused, enthralled, as the wild energy nearly swept him away. Straightening, he raised his drumsticks and tapped them together.

“One, two, three, four!”

The pent up energy welling within everyone exploded, bursting into flame. Five voices rose in rousing harmony, carrying far into the air like birds taking flight. Everything became weightless, as if they were floating.

Banri glanced around to find the others smiling at him, their eyes shining. Again the energy within him roared through, a blazing joy that bloomed through his drumming.

Before he knew it, Ren, Yuto, and Wataru were running around the stage in a flurry, exhilaration carrying them. This was unlike everything Banri had ever experienced – so much joy bursting forth, something that could only be expressed through music alone. The sorrow from before was gone, replaced by pure, wild happiness that was almost too much for him to handle. He sang with all of this heart, his voice melding with the others’ into a melody that soared into the stars. Before they knew it the song had ended, their final chord resonating into the air.

The crowd exploded, their cheers lighting Banri’s heart ablaze.

Banri stared out over the audience giddily, a grin stretched across his face as his body trembled. Whether the tears pricking his eyes were from joy or some other emotion, he could not tell.

Banri startled as Yuto abruptly tackled him from behind, throwing his arms around Banri’s shoulders with a joyous laugh. Banri soon found himself laughing along as euphoria bubbled up from within. Before long Ren, Wataru, and Rio joined them, the five becoming entangled in a haphazard group hug as they laughed happily. The tears that sparkled and fell were tears of joy – joy that all five of them were reunited, that Argonavis was whole again, that together, they could do anything.

Together, they would sail to reach the stars, music and voices resounding and lighting the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've finally reached the end! Thank you so much to everyone who read, kudo'ed, and commented on my work – I truly appreciate all of your unwavering support! May we keep sailing onward towards the stars!
> 
> With this, until next time!


End file.
